Just Listen
by Dr. Ro
Summary: Sonny Monroe is in love with Chad Dylan Cooper but she's just one of the guys to him. She'll do anything to be as skinny and perfect as his breathtaking girlfriend.


Just Listen

"Miss. _Miss._Hello?" A voice interrupted Sonny's gaze toward her best-friend; Chad Dylan Cooper. Her head snapped up to the woman in a hair net who had an impatient look across her face. "What would you like to order?" The lunch lady said annoyed. Her eyes skimmed over the menu for a few moments before answering.

"Uh, I'll just have spaghetti." The disappointed look crawled on her face when the woman put something rather looking inedible. She muttered a thanks and handed her two dollars before walking off.

Sitting down, she couldn't help but notice Tawni's face expression. "What?" She demanded frowning. Tawni narrowed her eyes and shook her head in utter silliness. Sonny moved her tray to the side.

"I couldn't help but notice you staring gaga at Cooper." She explained smirking.

"I wasn't staring." She lied noticeable as her voice reached a higher octave. It wasn't her fault that the guy she was in love with happened to be her best-friend and had a girlfriend; which he was head over heels for. Sonny sighed outwardly and banged her head on the table.

"Maybe he would like you if you didn't wear such baggy clothes." Tawni said honestly; pointing toward her sweats. Sonny raised her head from the table and looked down upon her clothes. Tugging at the end of her large sweatshirt.

"What's wrong with them?" Looking back up at Tawni.

"They don't show your slim body! The only thing you are to Chad Dylan Cooper is one of the guys! If I changed your clothes, styled your hair, and put some make-up on you; he'd be crawling to your feet." She gasped as if a light bulb flashed above her head. "How about I make you over? Come on Sonny, if you really want him, then this will definitely get him." The brunette thought over her words.

"Mmm, I don't think so Tawn." She said usure of the idea. Then again, she was unsure of alot of things. Such as if he really thought she was a guy and if he would really like her if she changed her ways.

"Come on, let's make you _pretty_." Stretching the word pretty. Making Miss Sonshine feel imperfect and insecure.

"Nah, I'll pass Tawni." She replied harshly, with a glare.

Just then Chad walked over to their table and sat down. The poor girl felt her heart skip a beat when he flashed her a signature smile. She had to keep herself from drooling.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, looking directly into Sonny's eyes.

"Nothing. Just nothing," She said fast, breaking contact with him. He gave her a curious look.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house afterwards, it is guys night." Her heart dropped a little when he said guy's. She couldn't help but wonder if Tawni was alright. Sonny felt a pain in her leg and yelped. Giving the girl across from her a nasty look.

"Sure." She slunched her shoulders when he replied a great and got up from the table. Leaving them for more of his popular friends. He had a reputation to protect, right? Who wants to be seen with them?

"Girl, what the hell was that?" The Blondie asked her, leaning over the wooden table.

"I don't know." She whined solemly. Another sigh escaped from her dry ips. The bell rang and everybody stood up from their tables and left for class.

_At Chad's House_

"One...two...three...hut." The game started off as Chad had the football in his arm. He was the official quarterback of the schools team; so why couldn't he be with his friends? Sonny ran down halfway down the field to try and catch the ball. The ball flew off Chad's finger gracefully and Sonny captured it; running to the touchdown.

It bounced off the ground when she threw if playfully.

"Nice one!" Chad said with gratitude and raised his hand in the air. Their hands clapped together and eventually became a friendly hung; even though it meant much more for her. It would have been the been the perfect moment until, "Dude, your girlfriends here." Nico, one of their greatest friends said. They pulled apart awkwardly.

"My lady's here." He said, excited and jogged to the breathtaking brunette waiting by the street. "Woohoo." Sonny muttered sarcastically under her breath but Nico heard.

"You don't like her either?" He asked, with hope filled in his eyes. She nodded and crossed her arms. "Let's play." They formed into the center again, Nico having the ball. Once he called hut, Sonny ran down near the touchdown again. Standing there, watching in despise as Chad and his 'girl' kissed. In a total daze, she felt heartbroken.

That should be _her_ lips.

"Sonny!" A voice screamed. When she looked toward the direction of the voice; a ball was hurtling towards her. With emanating pain, it collided into her head with a sickening noise.

Her world fading into a pool of black.

* * *

Author's note: This is one of my story thoughts/ ideas that I randomly came up with. Haha. So reviews would be quite grateful because I really badly have Ideas for this story. And I'll continue my other on 'In Her Shoes' if I get alot of reviews :D. I'm not demanding...just a little aggressive with what fills me with hope.


End file.
